Welcome to your future
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: When messing around, rather than helping, Alvin accidentally sets off one of Simon's inventions, and ends up 10 years in the futures. One of the only people who can help him is the person he wants to see least.


"Hey Si, whatcha doing?" Alvin Seville asked in a tone that made him sound like he cared about it as much as he did about his homework. But, he though to himself, why would anyone with a new four wheeler like his have to care about anything? Proudly, Alvin swung the keys to his newest toy. They made jingling noises with each rotation. To his own ears, it was like music, but his brother Simon, already frustrated to begin with, grew more and more irritated each time the metal keys crashed together.

"Doing OUR science project. Which YOU were supposed to help me with!" Simon scolded.

Alvin continued to spin his four wheeler keys around his finger. "Yeah, I'll get to it! But now, I have to hide." He reached into his jean pockets and pulled the lining inside out. "I owe Brittany money and I don't exactly have it." He mumbled sheepishly.

Simon shook his head, "Not this again. Never a borrower nor lender be."

"Carrie Martin?" Alvin asked. Somewhere in his mind, that quote stuck out, but being the child he was, he could only connect it to his favourite childhood television show.

He shook his head again. "William Shakespeare."

Alvin tilted his head, "Jeanette's friend?"

"Alvin, Shakespears a writer from the Elizabethan age. You'd know that if you'd payed attention in school."

"I did pay attention!"

"Yes Alvin, to girls around you. They aren't exactly going to help you learn, are they?"

"I- Ok, that's true, but if school weren't so boring, and Talbot wasn't trying to make me MISERABLE!"

"Alvin, just make yourself useful and go get the red cables from the basement."

Avin nodded obediently and raced towards the basement stairs. Anything to get away from both work and Simon. Making no attempts to stop the basement door he'd swung open from hitting the wall, Alvin jumped on the hand rail and slid his way down.

As usual, the Seville's basement was filled with anything from Alvin's sports equipment, and his old instruments, to Theodore's old toys and cooking untensials, to Dave's old records, and many boxes Alvin had never bothered to touch, to, of course, Simon's many machines and experiments. Now Alvin usually ignored these inventions the past few years. With all the girls surrounding him, and his 15 year old mind controlling him, Alvin had little interest in them. For some reason though, that day, one of them caught his eye.

"Red cables, red cables, red-hey! What's this?" Alvin asked himself, pulling a blanket of one of Simon's possibly failed machines. A large blue button shone brightly in the center of the machine's control panel, just begging him to press it. "What does this do?" He asked himself.

Curiosity forced his paw to instantly make it's way for the round button. As he grew too close, a voice shouted "Wait, Alvin! Don't touch t-"

But it was too late. Within the blink of an eye, Alvin had vanished.

"Not again... Dave! Dave! Alvin blew it!"

* * *

The entire world was filled with complete darkness. "Wh-where am I? Am I dead?" Alvin asked nervously. The only thing he could think of to do was panic. Moments later, a more logical idea came to his mind. Open his eyes.

He blinked a dozen tines to ensure he was really awake before sitting up. A quick scan of the area made him realize that he was in a local park, a mere twenty minute drive from his own home. "A...Teleporter? Simon made a teleporter and didn't tell me!" He stood up and continued to survey his surroundings. Everything seemed different. The paths were repaved, and the trees were much much larger than he remembered. He simply shrugged it off. He might have been imagining things, after all, he had heard that there was construction work done on the east of of town.

It didn't take him long to realize that it'd be best if he'd went to the Miller's. Even though he'd potentially have to see Brittany, it certainly was better than the other option. It would take him almost two hours to walk home, and that was if he didn't take into account that the arcade was on the road he'd have to take to get home, and there was a high possibility that the cheer leading squad was out on the high school field having practice. Though he would love both ideas, he just could not risk getting in trouble with Dave again, now that he had his sweet, beautiful four wheeler waiting for him at home.

"Ryan!" A female chipmunk voice screamed. "I can't believe your here!" Alvin turned around to see the girl running towards him. Once she drew closer, she realized that she wasn't Ryan she was running towards. She stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry, from a distance, you looked a bit like someone else."

It took the red clad chipmunk a few minutes to realizing who the girl he was staring at was. Charlene. Charlene Burton. But there was a problem. Charlene didn't look like the young, energetic freshman he'd known for years. She was grown up. She now stood at about 4 and a half feet tall, her flowing golden hair that had once reached past her waist, was now cut several inches past her shoulders, and she had lost what little baby fat she had once had.

Charlene tilted her head. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" She stared for a few moments before something clicked. "Oh my gosh! Alvin Seville! I haven't seen you since high school!" As she came closer, something seemed to click. "Wait, why do you still look like a - this can't be good."

* * *

"Simon, slow down! So your saying that Alvin got sucked into the future?" Dave tried to understand. Simon babbled terms that would frustrate any grad student to try to comprehend. Dave sat on one side of the coffee table in the living room as Simon pointed to different things on some old blueprints.

"I tried to stop him!" Simon cried innocently. He'd done everything but lock Alvin in a cage, which, now that he though about it, didn't seem like such a terrible idea. Throw in some video games, maybe some waffles and a toaster, and Alvin would be perfectly happy and out of trouble. The lifelong goal of the responsible chipmunk.

Simon was about to explain to Dave his carefully thought out plan, until the door bell began ringing, and ringing. Theodore, who was upstairs, was about to get the door, but only to be beat to it by Simon.

"Where's Alvin?"

"Hello to you to Brittany." Simon muttered nonchalantly.

"Where is he? He owes me money and I need it back NOW!" The redhead growled, putting her hands on her hips. "The 9th grade formal is in two weeks and I need the 30 dollars for my shoes."

"Brittany, he's not-"

"Simon! I don't have time for this! I just need the money!"

Back in the future, Alvin found himself being lead to a gleaming white convertible waiting just outside the park. Charlene pressed a button on her cellphone and the car began to start itself.

"So, you were messing with Simon's stuff, and now your here? In 2020?"

"Yeah... Wait, wasn't the world gonna end in 2012?" Alvin asked, rather confused. How could TV lie to him like that?

"Alvin, everyone knows that was a load of bull-" Charlene caught her self and thought of a more appropriate word"Manure. Come on, I think I can find someone who can help get you home."


End file.
